Lo que ve tu corazón
by Kary-chan
Summary: Cuando una prision no es de paredes sino de carne y hueso, confia en lo que ve tu corazon para alcanzar la libertad. 1x2 shonen ai, AU.
1. Capítulo 1

"**LO QUE VE TU CORAZÓN"**

_Por Kary-chan_

_Capitulo I_

El calor del verano esta presente en cada partícula del aire de mi habitación, el suave viento mueve las cortinas blancas que bloquean un poco el paso del sol, mezclando el olor a lilas con lo salado del mar, me dirijo hacia allá, contemplando el mundo que se alza ante mi... tan cercano y tan lejano para mi.

Y aunque parece una locura cerrar la única manera que tenia de refrescarme, lo hago, cierro con fuerza la ventana... pero no me alejo de ahí... es tan difícil comprender... por que estoy tan alejado de ese mundo... por que... vivo encerrado en esta jaula pintada de blanco, decorada al mas típico estilo playero, paredes blancas... vigas azul marino... cuadros pintorescos y frescos... tal vez no los odiaría tanto si no los hubiera visto ya miles de veces...

Escucho que la puerta tras de mi se abre, alguien ha entrado pero yo no me digno a mirar hacia atrás... quien quiera que haya entrado comprenderá con mi silencio que deseo estar solo... después de todo, así es como ellos han deseado que este.

-Duo... hijo...- me llama la voz de mi madre cariñosamente, yo solo suspiro y cierro los ojos.

-Hoy no madre...- mi respuesta cuando quiero hacerle entender que no quiero hablar con nadie... bueno... debería ser mas especifico a lo que me refiero con nadie... a mi padre, mi hermana y mi madre.. si... ellos son "todos" en mi pequeño mundo... ellos son todos y nadie... ellos son.. todo... y a la vez nada... ¿confuso?... no... no para mi... si supieran... si entendieran lo que ha sido de mi vida comprenderían todo... pero no quiero recordar.. ni mucho menos obligar a mi mente a relatar con lujo de detalle a mi olvidada conciencia sobre mi corta existencia... por que a mis dieciséis años todo mi mundo se reduce a un pequeño y sencillo concepto: mi casa, a las orillas del mar... alejado de la gente... alegado de esas miradas que me ven... que me observan como si fuera un mono de circo y esperaran a que realizara alguna suerte.

Si, mis padres me alejaron de "ellos", ellos que solo me hacían daño con esas miradas... ellos que no comprendían quien era yo... ellos... y sus miradas.. ¿qué era lo que tanto observaban? Que había malo en mi... no se... nada... solo...

-tu nuevo tutor ha llegado- la voz de mi madre me vuelve a la realidad sacándome de mis pensamientos, me giro con una sonrisa irónica en mis labios, mas me quedo sin aliento al ser lo primero que veo dos hermosos ojos azul profundo observándome.

El se acerca a mi, y sus labios se curvan en una fugaz sonrisa mientras se arrodilla a mi lado y me tiende la mano –Heero Yuy, mucho gusto... Duo.-

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de contestar al saludo, extiendo mi mano y saludo con voz alegre –mucho gusto- ni yo mismo me creo que minutos antes no quería hablar con nadie y ahora... me muero por seguir escuchando la calmada y gruesa voz del hombre recién conocido... de Heero, mi nuevo tutor.

Bueno... los dejo para que comiencen sus clases- sonríe mi madre, me imagino que aliviada al ver que hoy no grite e hice berrinche con este nuevo tutor, como con los otros... ya tres habían renunciado... según había escuchado por que yo era "demasiado necio y falto de cooperación, además de distraído y que no me entraban las lecciones a la cabeza ni a golpes"

Claro, como iba a escucharlos si sus lecciones eran tan aburridas, además de que me las explicaban como si no las fuera a entender... es decir... así ni deseándolo hubiera podido cooperar, esos tutores me exasperaban tanto como yo a ellos.

-Si...- contesto él volviéndose a levantar y caminando al escritorio donde deja los libros que llevaba consigo bajo el brazo y tomando asiento en el extremo opuesto al escritorio.

Yo solo me quedo mirando cada una de sus acciones, hasta que el sonríe y me dice -¿podrías cerrar la puerta y venir hasta acá? Tus clases están a punto de comenzar.

De nuevo mi cara muestra lo contrariado... no... mala palabra... si no, me sorprendí, sí esa es la palabra adecuada... asentí con la cabeza mientras le di a la silla, cerrando la puerta y volviéndome a dirigir hacia el escritorio, donde me le quedo mirando de nuevo... observando con mas detenimiento sus rasgos, su pelo castaño oscuro que caía un tanto rebelde sobre su rostro enmarcaba un rostro un tanto serio, mas todo rastro estricto desaparece en cuanto vuelve sonreír, sus ojos de un hermoso color azul... su cuerpo no es muy fornido ni tampoco muy esbelto... diría que es normal, además de que es muy alto... bueno... para mi, medio mundo es alto... creo que el nota que lo miraba por que vuelve a sonreír... entonces me doy cuenta de que seguramente parezco un menso mirándolo tan fijamente, debo de dejar de mirarlo así.. si no va a creer que estoy mal de la cabeza... como los otros tutores lo pensaron, mas el solo abre un libro.

-Comenzaremos por probar como va tu nivel de ingles y luego proseguiremos las demás materias ¿esta bien?-

yes, it´s ok... but my english is perfect-

El sonríe complacido, pero aun así me contesta también en ingles –fine, just you will answer this test... ok?-

-Bien...- conteste haciendo puchero con la voz... adivinaron, no quería hacer un examen en esos momentos, si, también todo eso era aburrido.

Después de contestar los exámenes de ingles, biología, español, matemáticas y calculo, filosofía y creo que hasta uno de conocimientos generales había, él los tomo y solo los hojeo para después ponerlos a un lado como si el hecho de que me hubiera pasado las ultimas tres horas contestándolos no tuviera importancia. Ahora fue turno de él de mirarme.

-¿Qué?- conteste procurando que mi tono de voz no sonara a reclamo, pues esa no era mi intención en absoluto -¿tengo algo en la cara?- inmediatamente me lleve las manos al rostro y a los labios, como mi maña era de la morder plumas siempre terminaba con manchas de tinta en los labios.

-No, solo pensaba que te debe gustar vivir mucho junto a la playa ¿verdad?-

-Eh.. pues...- no se que contestar... supongo que para muchas personas ese sería el sueño dorado –le diría que si, pero no... es cansado solo tener eso de paisaje.-

-Pero te ha de gustar ir a la playa- note que frunció un poco el entrecejo, supongo que extrañado por mis respuestas.

-Nunca salgo de esta casa.- contesto secamente, no he querido contestar así, pero siempre al abordar el tema ese es el tono de voz que me sale.

Pero el ya no me contesto, solo sonrió y volvió a abrir el libro para pasármelo –lee eso en voz alta, por favor...-

Yo obedezco, ahora si extrañado, es el primer profesor que se pone a platicar conmigo.. claro si eso fue una platica.

Ya caía la tarde cuando el se despidió y salió de mi habitación, pero me extraño que se quedo ahí parado en la puerta como si esperara algo, si ya había entrado ni modo que no recordara donde estaba la salida... ¿o para que estaba ahí parado?.

-¿No me acompañaras?... un caballero acompaña a sus visitas cuando estas se marchan- recito como si lo hubiera memorizado de algún libro, mas la mueca con la que lo hizo evidencio que lo estaba haciendo en tono de sátira a ese dichoso libro.

-Claro...- digo, pero me quedo quieto, esperando a que el venga por mi.

-Vamos pues- dice haciéndose un lado para que pueda pasar perfectamente, de nuevo me sorprende, por lo general alguien siempre toma el mando de la silla... sin saber por que sonrió y salgo de la habitación, el comienza a caminar a mi lado, indicándome que así andaremos el resto de trayecto, que no es mucho.

-La casa esta sola... – pone en evidencia ese hecho, el también algo extrañado.

-Solo esta la muchacha que le ayuda a mantener en orden la casa a mi madre; a esta hora mamá sale del trabajo y pasa por mi hermana a la escuela... papá esta en el trabajo hasta mas noche... supongo que mamá estuvo en casa hoy por que iba a llegar usted- le explico.

-No me hables de usted Duo, no estoy tan viejo...-

-Pero usted es mi tutor y yo...-

-Se que soy tu tutor... pero aun así no me gusta...- cuando llegamos al pasillo que conecta la sala de estar con el recibidor sale Alicia, así se llama la muchacha, quien con una sonrisa se coloca detrás de mi para darle a la silla, yo solo suspiro, no era necesario que ella hiciera eso pues prácticamente la distancia que nos separaba de la puerta era solo de unos seis pasos.

-Bueno, mañana llegare a la misma hora, y espero que hayas hecho tus deberes, Duo- me dice despidiéndose de mi acariciando mi cabeza con cariño. Yo solo le digo que si mientras hago una mueca de fastidio ante la mencionada tarea.

Con un movimiento de cabeza se despide de Alicia quien me lleva a la habitación y me pregunta si deseo cenar ya o esperare a mi familia... extrañamente deseo cenar ese día con mi familia, casi siempre ceno yo solo en mi habitación, así que le digo que esperare.

Cuando ella se va, me paso de mi silla a la cama, un maniobra no muy difícil cuando ya tienes practica en hacerla y si no serán practica casi siete años de hacer eso... si mi madre me viera hacerlo pondría el grito en el cielo, ella no quiere que me lastime por nada del mundo y me tiene prohibido hacerlo, no me vaya a caer y lastimar... aunque Alicia y yo tenemos un trato... ella me deja manejarme a mi mismo en mi recamara y a cambio yo le regalo uno de mis dibujos... un trato algo infantil lo sé.. pero ella misma fue quien lo propuso.

Sin duda la cama es mas cómoda, tomo del estante que esta aun lado mi cuaderno de dibujo junto con los lápices y comienzo a dibujar con trazo suave el rostro de Heero, su mirada apacible junto a su sonrisa me han dejado intrigado... sin duda el tampoco es como la demás gente... y quiero descubrir que de él me hizo llegar a ese pensamiento.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-...-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La familia Maxwell estaba integrada por el padre, la madre, el hijo mayor y la hija menor. Se podía decir eran una familia feliz, felicidad que solo era opacada un poco por el hecho de que el hijo mayor nació con una rara enfermedad, los señores Maxwell no culpaban ni a los cielos ni a ellos mismos por ese hecho, habían visto niños pequeños con la misma enfermedad de su hijo que tenia consecuencias mas graves que las de su hijo por lo que estaban agradecidos y no veían necesidad de culpar a alguien. Por suerte a su hijo solo le había afectado la fuerza de sus piernas condenándolo a una silla de ruedas.

Estaban felices que pese a eso su hijo fuera alguien saludable, alegre... y que su hija menor también estuviera sana. Mas sin embargo si culpaban a alguien, no de la enfermedad... si no de cómo juzgaban...

Andrea, la madre, siempre le partió el corazón ver como la gente veía a Duo, su querido hijo con ojos de lastima, juzgándolo a la primera ojeada...

Jonathan, el padre, le enfurecía que trataran a su hijo como un retrasado solo por el simple hecho de verlo en una silla de ruedas... le enfurecía como la gente se iba por las apariencias, o incluso evitaban a su hijo como si los pudiera contagiar de algo..

Hilde, la hermana, sentía tristeza por los que no se molestaban en conocer a la gran personita que era su hermano mayor, le entristecía y enfurecía a la vez la ignorancia de la gente ante personas con diferentes capacidades.

Y al hijo, Duo... el ya había aprendido a lidiar con esas miradas... con esas evasiones... incluso se acostumbro cuando sus padres decidieron mudarse a una casa cerca de la playa y de un pequeño pueblo, se acostumbro a toda su vida a tener un profesor particular, y se acostumbro a no tener mas compañía que la de su hermana. Ya se había acostumbrado a la soledad.

No quiere decir que al pequeño Duo en su infancia no haya tenido amigos, si no que su madre evitando que lo lastimaran tanto física como emocionalmente no les permitía estar mucho con el...tampoco quiere decir que Andrea tuviera culpa alguna de la soledad en que estaba metiendo su propio hijo... es que simplemente el amor sobré protector y la ignorancia pueden causar el mismo daño.

Duo con el tiempo también aprendió a no objetar con que no lo dejaran convivir con otras personas, pues de pequeño terminaba llorando y ahora mas grande terminaba de pleito con sus padres.

De pequeño se había aplicado con cada tutor, mostrando en si que era inteligente, y mucho, y también esperando que si se portaba bien y obtenía buenas calificaciones sus padres a lo mejor lo dejarían asistir a la escuela junto con su hermana Hilde, pero eso nunca paso. Por lo que el entusiasmo del principio de su vida escolar fue decayendo al grado de que en solo un año tres profesores habían renunciando... pues Duo no mostraba todo lo que sabia, y prefería sumirse en sus pensamientos haciendo que los profesores llegaran a pensar que los padres del chico les habían mentido y este en verdad tenia una grave enfermedad, aparte de física mental.

Duo alegaba que ya estaba en edad de asistir a una universidad, a una escuela verdadera y dejar de tener profesor particular, pero sus padres insistían que no... Era por eso que Duo se había encerrado la ultima semana en su habitación, sin querer ver a nadie mas que a Alicia cuando le llevaba su comida o lo ayudaba a cambiarse por las mañanas y acostarse por las noches (eso ordenado por la madre del mismo quien a veces también se encargaba de esas tareas) pues el era perfectamente capaz de realizar esas actividades por si solo.

Mas ahora, no estaba tan seguro de querer dejar de tener un profesor particular parecía un buen sujeto, y había algo en sus ojos que le intrigaban, por lo que quería descubrir que era.

Estaba terminado los últimos detalles del dibujo cuando su hermana menor entro, una jovencita algo baja para la edad que tenia (solo un año menor que el), de ojos azules y pelo negro que siempre lo llevaba corto alegando que ahí hacia mucho calor para llevar cabello largo y diciendo que lo admiraba por soportar ese largo cabello.

Cuando la sintió entrar guardo el dibujo bajo un almohada. Pero Hilde se había dado cuenta y lo tomo. –aaah que bonito... y que guapo... ¿se lo dibujaste a Alicia?... si no es para ella ¿me lo puedo quedar?- le preguntó sentándose junto a el en la cama.

Damelo Hil, no es de nadie es mío!- le contesto quitándole el dibujo de las manos.

Tu nunca me haces dibujos...- fingió un puchero la chica.

Duo se rió –mira que mentirosa eres...-

Su hermana también rió –si bueno.. no me duran por que los vendo para comprar esto- añadió sacándose del bolsillo del pantalón unos cuantos chocolates.

Si sigues comiendo tanto chocolate vas a tener azúcar en lugar de sangre corriéndote por la venas...- le dijo a la par que cogía el un chocolate.

Es tu postre no te quejes.. di que comparto el botín contigo-

Pues no que vendías los dibujos para comprarlos? ahora me resulta que te los robas-

Ah menso!.. es una frase- se rió Hilde.

Ya se, ya se, si entendí... si no soy tan burro...-

Hablando de burros, ¿cómo te fue con tu tutor?-

Bien.. me hizo exámenes de conocimiento...-

¿Te cayo bien..?.-

Si...- contesto observando el dibujo.

Ah, hoy estas de pocas palabras...- suspiro su hermana levantándose de la cama –ya vamos a cenar... ¿te ayudo?- pregunto señalando a la silla vacía que ahora se encontraba a un lado de la cama.

No.. yo puedo solo.. ya sabes...-

Deja cierro la puerta.. si pasa mi mamá y ve que no te estoy ayudado me va a dar el sermón de las cinco horas sobre ser buena hermana-

¿Sabes Hilde?- le pregunto mientras subía a la silla –a veces me siento como si yo fuera el hermano menor y tu la mayor... o así nos tratan nuestros padres...-

Ah no señor... tu eres el mayor... mire quien se quiere quitar los años...- murmuro bromeando Hilde, Duo solo sonrió como respuesta a su hermana, y también como acción de resignación cuando Hilde empujo la silla por el, sabia que su hermana estaba enterada que el odiaba que hicieran eso, pues en su casa el era capaz de darle a la silla por su cuenta, pero su madre seguramente la regañaría si llegaban al comedor y veía que Hilde no ayudaba a Duo.

Tan inútil me cree mamá- dijo sin fijarse que lo había hecho en voz alta.

Vamos Duo, sabes que todas sus paranoias hacia contigo son para protegerte por que te ama-

Sí bueno pero...- pero Hilde ya no se entero que, pues habían llegado al comedor y su madre de la felicidad de ver a Duo acompañarlos ese día a la mesa había comenzando a hablar como perico, su padre constantemente bromeaba que el había sacado el carácter de su madre. Y ese fue uno de los tantos días, que a veces parecían tan pocos en que la familia cenó entre platicas y risas, al parecer de los padres el nuevo tutor había agradado a su hijo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Heero Yuy, era maestro hacia tan solo un año y ese era su primer trabajo; lo había aceptado y ahora estaba satisfecho por haberlo hecho. Se sentó en el pequeño y cómodo sofá mientras tomaba las hojas de los exámenes y se ponía a revisarlas. Contrario a lo que se esperaba habiendo leyendo los informes de los últimos tutores del chico, este resulto ser muy inteligente, además de tener facilidad de palabra y expresión... y dócil, todo lo contrario a lo que esos informes le habían advertido.

Se sonrió, era un chiquillo muy simpático sin duda alguna, bueno una vez que había logrado romper el silencio haciéndole hablar con preguntas, que sin duda tenían una doble intención, no por nada también tenia un titulo en psicología. Aunque había algo en el demasiado evidente... sus ojos... su mirada violeta que se perdía por momentos en el horizonte, tal vez, analizo después que le dijo que nunca salía de esa casa, anhelando una libertad...

Por el momento la primera impresión que había tenido con su pequeño alumno había sido grata, era un chico menudo y un poco pálido, de ojos violetas y cabello castaño solo un poco mas claro que el suyo, muy largo y sujeto por una trenza, además de poseer una personalidad demasiado especial . Esperaba no cometer cualquiera que hubiera sido el error de los otros profesores con el... esperaba... lograr conocer mas a fondo a su alumno... termino de revisar los exámenes complacido... solo eran un par de años mas en que el chico podría tener un profesor particular, puesto ya casi adquiría el nivel necesario de un universitario.

Dejo caer la cabeza en el sofá, el clima de esa ciudad (por que ya había dejado de ser un gran pueblo para irse convirtiendo en una pequeña ciudad) era sofocante... y sin pensarlo el mismo sopor provocado por el calor y la humedad lo hizo sumirse en un profundo sueño, sin duda batallaría para acostumbrarse al clima costero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora: **Pues, esta historia ya tenia mucho, demasiado tiempo en mi cabeza, pero por algunas razones no me atrevía a escribirla, hasta que el otro día empecé a escribir.

Esto... bueno... por favor dejen sus opiniones al respecto ¿sale?...

Matta ne!


	2. Capítulo 2

**LO QUE VE TU CORAZÓN**

_Capitulo 2_

Un poema... tenia que escribir un poema... pensaba mientras mordía el lápiz, a él eso de la poesía nunca se le había dado... después dejar con miles de marcas a la punta del lápiz escribió la ultima línea, Heero le había dicho que no necesitaba ser un poema largo, bueno eso era todo el poema que podía escribir por ahora, cerro la libreta y espero a que llegara la hora en que llegaría Heero, a las once de la mañana le dijo, era la única ventaja de recibir educación en casa, te puedes levantar tarde sin problema. Cambio el cuaderno de las tareas por el de dibujo y de nueva cuenta se puso a dibujar los ojos de Heero, ya parecía algo obsesivo que hubiera dibujado esos ojos mas de cinco veces, pero... sentía que no podía plasmar en el dibujo todo lo que había visto expresado en los azules ojos del profesor.

El recorrido de su casa a la casa de los señores Maxwell no era demasiado largo, si a lo mucho eran quince minutos, era una de las ventajas de mudarse a ese lugar todo quedaba cerca... al llegar fue recibido por Alicia, y se dio cuenta de que la casa seguía tan sola como el día anterior, inclusive sus pasos resonaban algo fríos mientras caminaba a la habitación de su joven alumno. Toco mas no recibió respuesta del interior, y como ya Alicia le dijo que Duo estaba esperándolo, pues entro... el chico estaba junto a la ventana evidentemente concentrado en un cuaderno, al notar que el chico dibujaba sus esperanzas de que estuviera haciendo la tarea se esfumaron... esperaba que la hubiera hecho.

Mas Duo no pareció percatarse de su presencia en la habitación, camino hasta el y por encima del hombro vio lo que hacia, le sorprendió ver un dibujo de su cara siendo pintado por el chico, tenia una técnica impresionante casi parecía una fotografía.

-Tienes talento- comento.

El chico no se había fijado que tenia a alguien (y mucho menos que ese alguien era Heero) tras el, por lo que al escuchar la voz se sobresalto lanzando el cuaderno a los aires, para después caer sobre la cabeza de Heero.

-ay.. perdón... es que me asusto..- se disculpo el de ojos violetas cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar de frente a Heero.

-A mi defensa puedo decir que toque antes de entrar- le contesto Heero, quitándose el cuaderno de la cabeza con la mano que tenia libre pues en la otra sostenía su maletín, mientras miraba lo que estaba dibujado en el cuaderno camino al escritorio a tomar el mismo lugar del de ayer.

Por su parte Duo deseo que Heero nunca hubiese mirado el dibujo, es decir, era un dibujo de su cara (con que no se le ocurriera pasar las paginas anteriores o vería mucho mas dibujos de él) pero bueno, era simple expresión artística...

Cuando Duo también se iba a colocar en el lugar de ayer, su profesor de se levanto de repente, aun sosteniendo el cuaderno con las manos. –Hoy tomaremos la clase afuera-

-¿Eh?- parpadeo el chico.

-Es un hermoso día como para desperdiciarlo, además hace calor y allá afuera estaremos mejor, si mas no me falla la memoria en el porche tienen una mesa que nos podrá servir. – tomo el maletín que había dejado sobre el escritorio al sentarse.

Si Duo hubiera tenido que describir a su profesor en ese preciso instante lo habría hecho como: un innovador, jamás en la vida ni a sus maestros ni a él mismo se les había pasado por la cabeza la idea de tomar las clases fuera de la habitación, una sonrisa aparecer en sus labios fue el indicativo para Heero que el muchacho estaba de acuerdo.

-Bien, pues vamos- dijo el tomando en sus brazos los libros que necesitarían y devolviéndole a Duo el cuaderno de dibujo. –nada de dibujar mientras yo te doy clases..-

Duo sonrió un poco apenado... –si...- dejo el libro de dibujo sobre la cama y solo tomo la libreta donde antes había estado escribiendo el dichoso poema.

La mesa que estaba en el porche estaba estratégicamente colocada a la derecha, con una vista muy preciosa a la playa, Heero coloco en la mesa los libros y se sentó, buscando entre el montón de libros el que necesitaría, saco de su portafolio su libreta para ver los objetivos que tenia que lograr en la clase de ese día.

Se coloco frente a el, observando sus movimientos... tenia algo especial ese profesor... quien sabe. Quizá era por que era mas joven que los otros tutores que había tenido... pero algo había en él.

-Bien Duo, tu tarea..- le pidió extendiendo la mano.

Duo salió de su ensimismamiento para pronto agarrar el cuaderno y pasar las paginas hasta encontrar la que buscaba, doblo el cuaderno y se lo entrego. –Me alegro de que si hayas hecho la tarea-

Desvió la mirada del chico de ojos violetas para concretarse en leer y revisar la tarea del chico. Sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco y su boca se seco al leer...

_¡Si pudiera…!_

_Si pudiera… volar con mis propias alas_

_pero ya están tan rotas._

_Si pudiera tener ilusiones_

_pero ya se me terminaron._

_Si pudiera amar_

_pero no puedo ser amado..._

_por quien yo quiero._

_Desearía tomar cada gota de mi sangre_

_y pintar un mundo nuevo...(1)_

Frunció el entrecejo ligeramente a medida que iba leyendo, eso lo pudo notar Duo... ah ¿qué tan mal era escribiendo poemas...? Se sobresalto cuando Heero levanto la mirada y lo llamo por su nombre, con voz calma pero a la vez profunda.

-Duo...¿esto... por que lo escribiste?-

-Fue la tarea ¿no?...-

-Si si.. pero me refiero.. ¿en que te... inspiraste...?-

-Ah... en nada.. son.. solo frases sin sentido, creo...- en cierta forma era cierto, solo eran frases que se le habían venido a la cabeza mientras pensaba.

Pero para Heero aquellas frases plasmadas en esa libreta eran mas que frases sin sentido, apenas había abierto los labios para hacer la pregunta que se había formulado desde que acabo de leer el poema cuando algo los interrumpió.

Una chica de aproximadamente catorce años, de cabello corto y vestida con el uniforme que reconoció como el de la ciudad cercana se acercaba corriendo a ellos, tan pronto como bajo del transporte escolar. Anduvo aprisa el corto camino que los separaba.

-Hermano!- saludo mientras se aventaba a abrazarlo, aparentemente no lo importaba llegar a interrumpir una clase., por que pronto su mirada y sonrisa, un tanto parecida a la de su hermano se posaron en el nuevo profesor. –usted es el nuevo maestro, ¿verdad? Yo soy Hilde- añadió tendiéndole la mano.

-Eh. Mucho gusto, Hilde- saludo Heero después de reponerse ante la sorpresiva llegada de la chiquilla. –yo soy Heero Yuy..-

-¿Y mi hermano como salió en sus exámenes?- pregunto realmente curiosa.

-Oye.. ni a mi me ha dado los resultados...- se quejo Duo, el pacifico rato que estaba pasando con Heero a solas había sido interrumpido por ella, y eso en parte le molestaba, aunque no sabia con certeza si por alterar la paz.. o alterar el momento con Heero.

Pero Hilde ni siquiera dejo contestar a Heero –no se sorprenda si sale mal.. es que la lista de la familia soy yo...- dijo en broma, a lo que recibió como queja de Duo un golpe con el borrador que su hermano certeramente había lanzado a su frente. –aaaaauh...- se quejo la niña llevándose la mano a donde había caído el borrador.

-¿me estas diciendo burro!- se quejo Duo después de sacarle la lengua a Hilde.

Heero parpadeo un par de veces observando a los dos chicos pelear... ahora Duo sin duda se comportaba como un niño pequeño, peleando y riendo con su hermana.. pero... volvió su mirada a lo que tenia en sus manos, esas palabras encerraban muchos sentimientos que un niño no debería sentir... sabia que por su edad Duo ya no debía considerarse un niño.. pero aun quitándole eso... la palabras cargaban mucho.. mucho mas de lo que su propio alumno le había querido hacer creer.

-"Estas no son frases sin sentido... no Duo... esto es un grito... ¿te habrás dado cuenta de ello mientras lo escribías?"- pensó mientras volvía a mirar a Duo quien ahora contraatacaba a su hermana en el duelo de sacar la lengua que aun no terminaba...

¿Podía alguien quien sonreía de manera tan hermosa e inocente... albergar todo ese dolor.. dolor por conseguir la libertad?

-Mira.. por tu culpa de seguro el profesor Heero ya piensa que estoy loco..- le reclamo Duo a Hilde cuando se fijo como era observado por Heero.

Con esas palabras Heero fue sacado de sus pensamientos una vez mas –no.. para nada-. Sonrió –solo pensaba que se llevan bien...pero ahora señorita Hilde, si no es mucha molestia tenemos que seguir con las lecciones de hoy... –

-¿no le dará receso a mi hermano?-pregunto "inocentemente" Hilde.

-Ehhh...- a Heero esa pregunta lo saco de onda... –si apenas acabamos de empezar la lección de hoy...-

-Aaaay pero con este calor se necesita un descanso... ¿verdad Duo?-pregunto cerrándole el ojo a Duo.

-Hilde.. ya deja de molestar al profesor...-

-Nada nada! Esperen aquí que yo traeré helados para todos!- y se metió corriendo a la casa gritándole a Alicia algo que ellos entendieron como que si todavía quedaba helado de zarzamora...

-Perdón la interrupción.. a veces sale temprano y pues.- Duo no hallaba como excusarse.

-Esta bien.. toma.. – le dijo devolviéndole el cuaderno con un diez y su firma garabateados encima.

Duo se extraño al ver la nota – creí que estaba mal...-

-Yo no dije eso, tu simplemente lo creíste, por que te pregunte tu inspiración... pero esta puede venir de todas partes... bueno... ahora solo haz esta ecuación por que sospecho que tu hermana vendrá pronto a dar ese receso con la nieve..- dijo sonriendo como si no le importara la interrupción, y de hecho era así, estaba de acuerdo con Hilde hacia mucho calor y necesitaban un receso... aunque solo hubieran tenido una hora de clase.

Pero a Duo cada actitud, cada sonrisa de Heero abría una sensación muy rara en su corazón.. quería conocer la causa de esas sensación..

Quería saber por que le causaba querer saber más de Heero cuando este sonreía o se ponía a hablar tranquilamente de cosas que nada tenían que ver con la pedagogía como en ese momento lo hizo cuando su hermana menor volvió con una bandeja con la nieve prometida y se sentaba a charlar con ellos... simplemente.. quería saber... ¿por que precisamente era Heero con quien había despertado esa sensación...?

v-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-..--.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien, hermano mío... ese maestro tuyo... tiene mi aprobación- le dijo Hilde, de manera muy solemne mientras cenaban.

-Ay que bien... mira que no hubiera podido dormir otra noche sin saber tu sabia opinión- le contesto Duo, Hilde le saco la lengua y le lanzo un pedazo de zanahoria.

-Niños... - los regañó su madre cuando vio que Duo contesto el ataque vegetal con un pedazo de papa.

-Él empezó-

-Ella empezó- contestaron ambos en un ataque de risa, siempre les había parecido divertido jugar a lanzarse cosas durante la comida, ya fuera un pedazo de servilleta hecho muy bien bolita, la cáscara de limón o los vegetales de guarnición... cualquier "munición" estaba bien, y por supuesto ese juego lo ganaba a quien menos "municiones" se le quedaran en el cabello.

-Ya, es hora de comer no de jugar- les reto ahora su padre mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

Hilde y Duo se dieron tregua por un momento mientras comenzaban a comer, todo indicaba que iba a ser una cena tranquila.

-El maestro de Duo dice que le falta poco para que alcance un nivel universitario, ¿a cuál universidad ira?- pregunto Hilde dejando un momento los cubiertos y mirando a sus padres, Duo también dejo los cubiertos, pero él a diferencia de su hermana no miró a sus padres, sabia de antemano la respuesta que le darían.

-Pero si tu hermano apenas tiene dieciséis años... aun falta para eso- contesto su padre acompañando a la frase con una sonrisa.

-Si... pero eso no importa... o eso dijo el profesor Yuy... como Duo ha tenido una educación pues... - Hilde miro al techo intentando buscar la palabra adecuada, aunque no encontrándola tan rápido. –muy buena... él..-

-Déjalo Hil... pregunta dentro de dos años y te dirán lo mismo... "soy apenas un niño... aun falta tiempo..."- dijo de repente Duo cortando la conversación de su hermana.

-Duo... dices eso de tal forma que tal pareciera que te molestara que te considere aun mi niño... a Hilde será también para siempre mi pequeñita y a ella no le molesta.

Y es curioso, como de un momento a otro todo el ambiente de una situación puede cambiar, pues no estaba en los planes de Duo tocar el tema ese día, pero ya que se tocaba... –si, pero la diferencia es que a ella no la tratan como una niña... no la sobreprotegen... -

-También eso lo hacemos por que te queremos- intervino su padre al ver como su esposa no decía nada ante eso.

-Papá, yo solo te pregunto ahora... ¿qué pasara realmente cuando ya tenga "edad" para ir a la universidad?... o que... ¿hasta aquí llegaré yo, a estar encerrado de por vida en esta casa?... - preguntó pasando saliva tratando de controlar su voz para que sonara calmara, como si estuviera discutiendo algo tan simple como cual seria el nombre de la nueva mascota, ojala ese asunto fuera tan sencillo como eso.

-Claro que no... tu puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas hijo... eres muy inteligente... -

-¿Enserio? Por que a veces creo que ustedes piensan todo lo contrario... mamá ni siquiera me cree capaz de que puedo ser autosuficiente... -

-Tu sabes que no es eso... Duo yo no quiero que te lastimes de ninguna forma.-

-Ese es el problema mamá... toda la gente aprende de las malas experiencias... es normal en el crecimiento humano lastimarse y cometer errores y...-

-Tu no recuerdas como era hijo.. la gente.. la gente no...- para la madre de Duo le tratar ese tema siempre era difícil.

-¿Si ustedes no me tratan normal como esperan que los demás me traten así?.. la única que me trata normal es Hilde!-

-Basta Duo!- le ordeno su padre.

Duo solo lo vio, reflejando en sus ojos toda la impotencia que sentía y que por mas que lo intentara no se la podría transmitir a sus padres, no dijo mas quito los frenos de la silla para ir a refugiarse en su recamara, en la mesa todos quedaron en silencio.

Al entrar a la recamara cerró la puerta con fuerza... ¿qué acaso nadie entendía que a veces su propia casa lo ahogaba? ¿Qué a veces su propio cuerpo lo ahogaba?... no nadie lo entendería.. por que a veces sentía que sus padres no lo escuchaban.. lo oían mas no lo escuchaban... lo amaban... eso no lo negaba... pero no lo entendían...

Siguió un rato en silencio y en oscuridad... enojado consigo mismo por nunca poder avanzar de donde siempre se quedaban las discusiones, enojado por que no podía gritar que realmente necesitaba probar lo que era el mundo real...

Después de un momento escucho que tocaban a su puerta para escuchar la voz de su hermana diciendo –¿Duo?.. mamá dijo que te ayudara...-

Duo no contesto y su hermana prosiguió –yo se que tu puedes solo... pero sabes que se queda mas tranquila si tu...- se cayo al escuchar que la puerta se abría.

-Ni te has puesto la pijama..- le dijo al ver que aun seguía vestido con la ropa de diario.

-No tengo sueño...-

-¿Sigues enojado?... perdona no quise tocar ese tema...-

-No es tu culpa...¿ pero sabes Hil?... a veces me siento como un pájaro al que le cortaron las alas y metieron en una jaula...-

Su hermana se sentó en la cama y lo observo, el siguió hablando –pero no mentira... al menos ese pájaro probo un minuto la libertad... Hil.. yo quisiera hacer tantas cosas... pero mi mismo miedo me lo impide... ¿podré hacerlo? ¿en verdad podré valerme yo solo en el mundo?... ¿y como lo voy a saber si nunca me han dejado intentarlo?...- suspiro evidentemente lleno de frustración.

-Dios.. es decir... mamá ni siquiera me cree capaz de vestirme...-

-No quiere que te lastimes Duo...-

-Eso es lo malo Hil!... en su afán de no lastimarme me ha metido en esta jaula de cristal!... pero no lo malo es que yo he soñado con volar lejos de aquí... a veces odio esta casa...-

Su hermana se coloco tras el y lo abrazo, susurrándole en el oído –si a mi pajarillo le han crecido las alas.. buscaremos un método para abrir esa jaula y que se eche a volar- dijo con voz dulce y casi maternal y le dio un beso en la mejilla –buenas noches hemanito!-

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El poema es parte de un poema hecho por Terry Maxwell, ella amablemente me dejo usarlo.

A responder reviews, gracias por dejármelos, se los agradezco en el alma.

Phaedra: pension alimenticia.. demandas? Anda la osa...

Bulma-chan: gracias por tu review, y espero sigas leyendo este tu humilde fic n.n

Kana: jejeje... siiie... que bueno que te gusto por que tu sabes lo que significa escribir este fic para mi sobrina querida.

Mili Maxwell: gracias por leer y decir que te ha gustado, yo tb desde que empece a escribir fics quise escribir algo así, pero es un tema algo delicado.. mas que ten por seguro que se manejarlo jejeje n.nU

Karin Nekoi: bueno.. si, pongo toda mi alma y ser en este fic.. pongo lo que soy yo en realidad y como en el transcurso de mi vida fui percibiendo varias cosas... espero sigas leyendo manita adorada.

Yuki-chan: oh.. quien dijo que Duo era debil?.. jjeje... no no.. no te lleves esa impresión solo por la silla de ruedas...

Oriko Asakura: esa era la idea al comenzar como comence el fic xD que nadie se diera cuenta de la silla de ruedas..

Starlightnorain: Bueno eso de deprimentes depende de cada quien... jejeje n.nU.

Carmín: gracias mamita, principalmente por tu apoyo, el de Ale, Kana, Karin y mis hermanitas me anime a escribir y seguir escribiendo... n.n las quiero

Chibi Richie: y volvemos a lo mismo.. si puede ser un destino algo cruel.. pero es una verdad que viven algunas personas...

Shio Zhang: me tarde con la actualizacion... pido perdon pero en verdad que me cuesta escribir este fic...

Poison Ivi: no soy cruel con Duo!... bueno... poquito n.nU...


	3. Capítulo 3

**LO QUE VE TU CORAZÓN**

Capitulo 3 

El sol ya comenzaba a entrar por la ventana, entibiando con esto la habitación, el sonido de las olas chocar contra la playa era relajante, mantuvo otro poco cerrados los ojos, aun tratando de capturar en su mente las imágenes y sensaciones de su sueño.

Un sueño increíblemente estúpido pero que a él, siempre que lo tenia lo hacia extremadamente feliz, pero solo mientras dormía pues al despertar le provocaba esa sensación... esos pensamientos.

No era la primera vez que los tenia, pero prefería mantener esos pensamientos encerrados, por que lo único que hacían era atormentarlo.

¿Por qué no todo podía ser como en su sueño?.. por que no.. podía.. ser normal?... oh sí.. ese día había despertado con el firme e incesante pensamiento de que, todo en su vida hubiera sido tan fácil si sus piernas sirvieran, o simplemente si no hubiera nacido...

Se levanto con sus brazos para quedar sentado en la cama, pasando una mano por la frente para quitar algunos mechones que por la noche se habían salido de su trenza.. miro a la ventana... allá afuera se alzaba un mundo, que a decir verdad a veces le daba pavor... por que.. el no se veía en ese mundo, sabia que no encajaba o al menos así era como lo sentía...

Sí.. quería ser libre.. pero le tenia miedo a esa libertad... ¿quería libertad en un mundo que lo veía como un estorbo? ¿Cómo un inútil?...

En días como ese... no, no la quería... simplemente quería que todo alrededor de él cambiara, o que él cambiara.. solo no quería ser él en ese instante... no vivir esa realidad... que todo... desapareciera...

Volvió a acostarse en la cama, colocándose una almohada encima de la cabeza para apagar el ruido de la casa, sus habitantes ya estaban despertando, su hermana gritando que no encontraba su falda del uniforme... el ruido de la cocina al preparase el desayuno... apretó mas la almohada contra su cara... en esos días.. inclusive odiaba a su familia... sabia que no tenia razón de ello... ellos no habían provocado que el naciera con esa estúpida enfermedad en sus piernas... pero ah.. si eran culpables en cierto modo de su miedo al mundo...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, quería volver a dormir.. al menos en sus sueños.. podía ir a donde le apeteciera.. hacer lo que quisiera.. ser lo que se le antojase... y sin saber muy bien en que momento se quedo de nuevo dormido.

Despertó por unos insistentes toquidos a su puerta... –Joven Duo... el profesor Yuy ya llegó..- se escucho a través de la puerta la voz de Alicia.

Miró al techo... –dile que estoy enfermo...- contesto Duo volviéndose a colocar la almohada sobre la cabeza, esta vez para tapar la luz del sol que ya inundaba por completo toda la habitación.

Se escucho que Alicia suspiraba y se encaminaba a la sala, si bien sabia ella que cuando el joven Duo no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie no salía de su habitación... y daba la excusa a los tutores de estar enfermo.. estos se iban sin preguntar mas y lo dejaban en paz...

Mas sin embargo, Heero Yuy no era como todos los tutores, y eso ya lo debía de tener bien en claro Duo, escucho que Alicia decía "pero no debería molestarlo!" antes de que la puerta de su habitación se abriera de golpe y apareciera Heero.

-Es hora de mi clase..- le dijo con voz dura pero calmada.

Duo solo movió un poco la cabeza acomodándola mejor en la almohada –estoy enfermo...- replico el chico mirándolo.

Su profesor solo se acercó a él y le colocó la mano en la frente –no tienes fiebre.. y a menos que te vea delirando de esta o al medico aquí mismo en tu habitación, para mi no estas enfermo, y por lo tanto no dejare que te retrases en ninguna de mis clases...- le dijo al tiempo que apartaba las sabanas de encima del cuerpo del chico de ojos amatista.

-Aaah.. oiga!..- fue lo único que pudo decir ante la sorpresa de la inesperada acción de Heero.

-Nunca he permitido que ningún alumno mío falte sin una causa en verdad grave.. y contigo no será la excepción.. así que.. ¡a clases!...- le dijo al tiempo que quien sabe como lo levantaba de la cama y lo llevaba cargando en brazos, con todo y pijama a la mesa que durante esas semanas había sido su lugar para estudiar.

-Bájeme! Que cree que hace! Le digo que me baje!- Duo se removía entre los brazos de Heero, Alicia los seguía a una distancia prudente con las manos en la boca... se suponía que debía de obedecer a Duo quien era su patrón.. pero es que el señor Heero tenia una mirada tan... bueno que sentía que no le podía desobedecer en algo que él dijera...

Heero coloco a Duo en una silla para después tomar asiento él, abrió un libro y se dispuso a dar la clase del día, todo evitando la mirada de reproche que ciertos ojos violetas le mandaban.

-Estoy en pijama...- le dijo Duo quien tenia los brazos cruzados y lo miraba que si las miradas mataran el profesor Yuy ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

Mas el solo suspiro, bajo el cuaderno y se le quedó mirando –es tu culpa por no levantarte a la hora que es necesario.. si fuera así no estarías en pijama... ahora si me disculpas quiero comenzar con mi clase...-

La mirada violácea miro por un tiempo a Heero quien también lo miraba, después cerro los ojos, y sus labios se curvearon en una tímida sonrisa –gracias...- dijo el chico.

-Eh?..- Heero miro al chico que ahora sonreía y se veía realmente feliz, quería saber a que había venido ese gracias. Pero el chico solo negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada.. incluso es una tontería.. pero.. gracias por tratarme como trataría a otro de sus alumnos...-

-No veo de que otra forma tendría que tratarte- contesto a su vez Heero.

-Bueno.. podría darme oportunidad.. de.. ir.. a cambiarme de ropa?...- le dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-Adelante... tienes diez minutos para hacerlo...-

Alicia captó el mensaje pues de inmediato fue por la silla de Duo, Heero se levanto y volvió a tomar en brazos Duo, pero esta vez, dado que no estaba evitando no ser cargado, el chico pudo percibir mas cosas de Heero... su colonia olía bien.. y su cuerpo no batallaba en cargar con su peso... y cuando sintió que lo sentaba en la silla volvió a la realidad.. y se volvió a sonrojar...

-no.. no tardo!- contesto mientras se metía a la casa, Alicia hizo una reverencia a Heero y siguió a su joven patrón...

El profesor solo suspiró... de hecho nunca había tratado con niños berrinchudos (¿cómo? Si apenas este era su primer trabajo como tutor particular)... pero sabia detectar uno. Si el chico realmente estaba enfermo lo dejaría, pero no detectó fiebre o el menor gesto de dolor en el rostro de Duo, por lo tanto su veredicto fue el de un berrinche.

Aunque el verdadero trabajo era localizar la fuente de tal berrinche, si es que en verdad lo era, se alboroto un poco el cabello para refrescar un poco su cabeza, en definitiva por algo en la Normal Superior(1) le habían dicho que debía tomar también la licenciatura en psicología a la vez que estudiaba pedagogía... las dos carreras casi iban tomadas de la mano en la practica...

Al cabo de un tiempo Duo regreso, y por ese día se pudo continuar con las clases, aunque sin saber por que Heero se quedaba largos ratos mirando la sonrisa de Duo, era tan.. sincera.. tan inocente.. tan.. esperanzadora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya había pasado casi un mes y medio de que haber empezado a ser el maestro de Duo Maxwell, el chico avanzaba velozmente.

Y a lo que aun no se acostumbraba Heero era al insoportable clima costero...

Así que ese día, sería un día de dar clases en una parte más fresca... había arreglado una cosita con Alicia para ese día pasarlo en la playa en lugar de estar en el pórtico de la casa.

-No me gusta usar short..- escucho la voz de Duo cuando entro a la casa.

-Perdón joven Duo... es que la demás ropa se esta secando...-

-Es que... mis piernas...- dijo mirando hacia sus piernas.

-Listo para la clase, Duo?- le dijo Heero entrando a la habitación, ese día no llevaba su maletín, solo dos libros en el brazo.

-eeh...- pues ya que mas remedio le quedaba... –si.. listo...- salieron rumbo al pórtico.

-vaya.. hoy no hace tanto calor como otros días...- dijo Duo sintiendo la fresca brisa golpear su rostro.

Heero miro a Duo, confianza... necesitaba crear confianza entre ellos... sin decir nada se acerco a Duo, -toma con tus brazos mi cuello- le dijo cuando se agacho junto a él, Duo lo miro antes de sentir que su cuerpo era despegado de la silla y se aferró al cuello de Heero.

-pe.. ¿pero a donde vamos?- le dijo Duo cuando sintió que Heero bajaba los escalones de la casa y comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la playa, que si bien no estaba muy lejos pero tampoco muy cerca. –se va a cansar...- le dijo Duo cuando vio que llevaban varios minutos de caminata.

-No.. no pesas... además mira.. ya llegamos- dijo señalando con la cabeza a una pequeña palapa con una gran toalla en la arena y una canasta de picnic al lado –eso lo hizo Alicia.- le dijo Heero sentándolo sobre la toalla, después se sentó a un lado de él, pasándose el brazo por la frente para quitar el sudor provocado por el fuerte sol.

Duo miraba el mar, las olas chocar... era un movimiento tan hipnótico... –eer.. ¿No deberíamos estar en clases?...-

-Se supone..- dijo Heero echando los brazos para atrás apoyándose en ellos para mirar el paisaje, la arena fina y tan blanca combinando a la perfección con el azul turquesa del mar que ahora tenían enfrente –pero dado que estas avanzado podemos tener un rato de esparcimiento... o puedes tomarlo como un viaje de excursión... –

-Bueno...- contesto Duo sonriendo, miro de reojo a su maestro que seguía mirando el mar... aquel día llevaba una polera azul celeste que combinaba con sus ojos y un pantalón corto de color beige... el pelo se le movía por la brisa y... "y aquí es cuando dejas de verlo, Duo!" se auto regañó volviendo la vista al mar.

-Es hermoso verdad?- le pregunto de repente Heero.

-Me da miedo...- contesto sincero Duo –parece tan inmenso...-

-Y te hace sentir pequeño?...-

-Aun más de lo que me siento a diario... sí..-

-Nunca te has metido al mar?..-

-No.. ni siquiera había venido tanto a la playa...- contesto Duo mirándolo –pero esta bien... le digo que me da mie...- pero no pudo acabar por que Heero de nuevo lo había tomado en brazos.

-Vamos.. nos refrescaremos un poco...-

-No! No.. le digo que me da miedo!...- contesto Duo aferrándose ahora al cuerpo de Heero conforme sentía que el agua los rodeaba.

-Cierra los ojos por que si te entra el agua salada arde mucho...-

-No quiero... vamos a donde estábamos...- contesto Duo quien sin que le dijeran ya había cerrado los ojos desde antes.

-Y trata de aguantar la respiración cada vez que sientas que me hundo...- le advirtió cuando sintió que Heero daba un pequeño salto y el agua lo empapo ahora si por completo.

-cof cof..- entreabrió un ojo cuando sintió que el agua dejaba de llegarle hasta el cuello... le llegaba hasta el pecho... pero bueno... se dio cuenta de cuan alejados estaban de la playa.

-no te de miedo..- le dijo Heero al sentir como Duo se pegaba tanto como la polera que estaba empapada a su cuerpo.

-A que si me da..- le contesto Duo.

-Solo siente como el agua te rodea... mira que hermoso es el mar.. y aunque inmenso también es hermoso...-

-Sí, muy hermoso... ya nos vamos?- le pidió Duo sonriendo pero sin despegarse de su cuerpo.

-No.. no hasta que abras bien los ojos y dejes de pellizcarme..-

-Eh.. lo pelliz..co?- pregunto abriendo los ojos, topándose con que estaba a pocos milímetros de los ojos de su maestro. Por poco y se suelta del cuerpo de Heero, pero recordó que si hacia esto era probable que se hundiera... así que solo separo un tanto su cuerpo y dejo de apretar tanto los dedos en los brazos de Heero.

-Bien.. mucho mejor..-

Después de suspirar para calmarse y de paso comprobar que no había tragado mucho agua se le quedo viendo a Heero –ya enserio, que bonito mar.. nos vamos?...-

Heero solo le contesto que no con la cabeza –veamos, solo toma mis manos... –

-Me hundiré!.- exclamo cuando vio que su cuerpo se separo fácilmente del de Heero mientras este le tomaba de las manos.

-No, no te hundirás... ahora solo relájate por favor... no debes tener miedo... al contrario!.. no te sientes bien al estar rodeado del agua?-

Duo lo miro con carita de cachorrito regañado como respuesta, cosa que saco momentáneamente a Heero.. bueno si.. lo tenia ahí en contra de su voluntad.. pero era con tal de que el chico ganara confianza en él, y con el mismo también.

-Bien... tratare de... estar a gusto.. aquí..- y vencer su gran pero gran miedo a estar solo en medio del mar... pero momento!.. no estaba solo, miro las manos que sujetaban las suyas y las apretó mas, Heero le sonrió y comenzó a nadar hacia atrás sin soltarlo de las manos.

Duraron unos minutos nadando de esa forma. -¿ves que no es tan malo?-

-si usted lo dice...- bueno el miedo ya se había medio ido.

-Aaah.. aun tienes miedo.- suspiro Heero –ya se- le dijo soltándole una mano para la otra pasarla por su cuello. –sujétate-

No le decían dos veces!... esto.. es que no se quería hundir... Heero nado hacia la orilla, saltando las olas aunque bueno a veces eran alcanzados por unas y Duo tragaba otro tanto de agua con sabor a marisco... y el odiaba los mariscos.

Ya estando un poco cerca Heero lo sentó en la arena, sentándose como siempre a su lado, las pequeñas olas que llegaban a golpear la orillan mojaban sus piernas, dejando a veces cerca de ellos conchitas, Duo tomo una y la limpio con el agua que llegaba a ellos.

-Bueno... al menos fue divertido...- dijo de repente.

-Si?... parecía lo contrario...-

-Ah es que usted tuvo la culpa!.. es como si mete a un aracnofobico a una caja llena de tarántulas..- le reclamo Duo, su maestro solo le sonrió y alargo su mano hacia la mejilla, haciendo hacia atrás de la oreja algo del cabello húmedo.

-Pero esto es de poco a poco... al final ya casi no te sujetabas a mi... estabas mas...-

-Confiado.. y divertido..- lanzo la concha al aire y la atrapo.

Heero se levanto, -es hora de almorzar- le dijo y en pocos segundos ya estaban bajo la palapa almorzando los sándwich y bocadillos que Alicia les había preparado.

-¿Ya has pensado que te gustaría estudiar?- pregunto Heero mientras tomaba un poco de soda fría, insistía, maldito calor del demonio...

-Artes Plásticas... sería lindo... o también Literatura... o tal vez licenciatura en derecho...-

-Muchas opciones...-

-y todas tan improbables..- le contesto sonriendo forzosamente.

-No lo creo..si te propones algo, lo logras.. es la ventaja del ser humano, su fortaleza.

Su mirada estudio a Heero, al menos, esas eran palabras diferentes a las que siempre había escuchado.

Y aun cuando ya casi atardecía cuando regresaron no habían llegado los demás moradores de la casa Maxwell, Heero aun iba con la rompa algo húmeda y el cabello igual, se despidió de Alicia y Duo y camino rumbo a su auto.

-Le preparare la bañera enseguida-

-Si! Gracias Alicia- contesto Duo con una radiante sonrisa a la que Alicia contesto, era raro ver sonreír con tanto entusiasmo a su joven patrón.

Después de quitarse tanta arena del cabello se quedo un ratito en la bañera, ese día, se había sentido como nunca antes... había sentido que no estaba encerrado en una prisión, en definitiva si que se había divertido...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo que Heero agradecía en ocasiones las interrupciones de la hermana menor del chico, pues así también tenia oportunidad de hablar y conocer mas de la vida del chico.

-Y entonces el viernes llegaré tarde del colegio- dijo la chica cuando se termino de comer su ultimo pedazo del pastel con flan que ese día habían comido de aperitivo.

-Que te diviertas, Hil.- dijo Duo sonriendo, o haciendo como que sonreía.

-¿Se quedara ese todo ese día Duo solo?- pregunto Heero.

-Bah.. como si no estuviera acostumbrado profesor...-

Heero se llevo la mano a la boca pensando mientras los chicos discutían y hablaba sobre lo que Hilde traería de golosinas para recompensar el abandono de ese día que aun ni pasaba.

Tal vez, era tiempo para la segunda lección de Duo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de la autora:** Antes que nada... TENGO FIEBRE... TENGO EXAMENES, TENGO TAREA... y aquí estoy enfrente de la pc a las 12:30 a.m en lugar de esta reposando en cama... pero bueno.. cuando la inspiración llama... hay que hacerle caso.

(1) Así se llama la escuela donde estudian para maestros, o al menos aquí en mi rancho xD...

A revisar opiniones santas.

**Lune de Barlon**: onegai, no me maten, Duo tiene 16 y Heero anda entre los 25 y 26... TwT perdon, pero no haré nada ilegal.. creo

**Phaedra**: odio que me digan loca, mas te vale que lo leas Ale o.ó, si no te echare la maldición gitana.

**Jotaru**: aun amiga me dijo que escogi a Duo por que el es el personaje que mejor le quedaba el papel, siempre con una sonrisa falsa para ocultar sus sentimientos interiores.. la verdad es que. Lo escogi por que lo amo y punto xD.

No, la casa de Duo es de planta alta, y de echo es enorme, los padres de Duo son ricos señores y señoritas (si hay xD), mira al entrar hay un corredor, a la derecha esta una sala y unas escaleras que dan paso al primer piso, donde esta la recamara principal y la de los huéspedes así com odos baños, después a la izquierda esta la entrada al comedor, al fondo de esta habitación la cocina. Ahora volvamos al pasillo, si nos adentramos a la derecha estara el despacho del padre de Duo, mas alla, la habitación de Hilde (cada habitación tiene baño completo para si sola), y en el fondo el baño para las visitas, enfrente de la habitación de Hilde esta la de Duo.. colorin colorado xD.

**Charo Nakano**: la prefiero de hermana que de novia xD, solo eso digo.

**Ana**: me alegra haber podido expresar bien esos sentimientos, que son precisamente lo que tu sentiste.. sigue leyendo onegai.

**Keysi Maxwell**: la verdad la porra es para la vida! n0n. Pero se te agradecen los halagos linda.

**Terry Maxwell**: mana, adorada, reina, de al vida, del amor... ah no eso no... gracias mana, te adoro un changolear.

**Forfirith**: Gracias por las porras y halagos, en verdad este fic si tiene ese propósito... adentrarse sentirse los personajes...

**Kennich**: aquí esta otro capitulo, espero tu review!

**Hatsu**: oye, si mi onnicha sabe reir y sonreir.. y lo hace tan lindo que hasta se te sale la baba.

**Dark** no se llama así!.. se llama Lo que ve tu corazón, clases especiales es otro fic de otra autora! O.ó

**Nahome**: aquí esta otro capi, espero sus comentarios.

Ya lo saben, entre mas me digan sus comentarios del fic mas me apuro en actualizar pues estos me dan animos e inspiración...

Matta ne

... ah no.. DEJE REVIEWS A UNA POBRE ENFERMA DE GRIPA QUE TIENE MUCHA FIEBRE! T.T

ahora si.. Matta ne...


End file.
